


you've got a friend in me

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gift Stress, They're friends and only friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Prompt day 5: Gift stressMaria doesn't know what to get Isobel for Christmas, she turns to Michael.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Mentioned Maria/ Isobel, Mentioned Michael/ Alex
Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560502
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	you've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> The friendship we deserve, but didn't get. I am not bitter, I'm just really bitter.

‘Guerin.’ The way Maria said his name wasn’t like any other time he remembered her saying his name. Usually, Maria would say his name with that exasperation with the tiniest hint of fondness underneath, like she knew he wasn’t there to pay his tab, but that she’d slide a beer over to him anyways. This time, she said his name completely dead serious, and Michael’s immediate reaction was:

‘Who died?’ Maria rolled her eyes.

‘No one died, but I will die if you don’t help me.’ Michael frowned, leaning forward on the bar.

‘What’s wrong?’ Michael had all sorts of thoughts running though his head. Evil aliens? Murderous racists? Terrifying Men In Black types coming to drag Michael away? 

‘I don’t know what to get Isobel for Christmas.’ Maria said, her face was deadly serious. Michael paused, trying to process this information.

‘That’s it?’

‘What do you mean “that’s it?”, Isobel loves Christmas, if I don’t get her a good present she’ll be pissed as fuck.’ Maria threw the towel she’d been holding over her shoulder and set her hands on the bar, leaning towards him. ‘Help me, Guerin.’

‘I don’t know what you want me to say. Alex is the one who goes on work-out dates and spa dates and wine dates with my sister, not me. Why don’t you ask him?’ Maria groaned, casting her eyes towards the heavens like she was asking for strength.

‘Because Alex asked me if I had a plan _three weeks ago_ , and I told him I did, but I was lying.’

‘Ah, and now if you go to him for help he’ll give you the _look_.’ Michael nodded slowly. He’d been on the receiving end of that look more than once, and he understood Maria’s desire to avoid it. Michael was a genius for god’s sake, and that look made him feel like a very average five year old. Alex wasn’t even judging, per se, he would just be… disappointed.

‘Exactly!’ Maria pointed sharply at him. ‘So I can’t go to Alex.’

‘And that leaves me?’ Michael asked, he felt like there had to be a better option.

‘ _Yes_.’ Maria narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Come on, you and Alex always give each other these really thoughtful gifts, tell me how you do it.’

‘We’re cosmically connected, we just _know_.’ Michael said, just to be a little shit. Maria narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw and she looked like she was seriously considering smacking him with her towel.

‘We’re _cosmically_ _connected_? Shut the fuck up Guerin.’ Maria said exasperated and just on the edge of mocking, he didn’t take it seriously. ‘Talk, Guerin.’ She demanded and Michael honestly tried, but-

‘I don’t know, I just listen when he talks?’ He didn’t really mean to make that sound like a question, but it was. He’d found Alex a copy of a book he read in high school that he’d mentioned he’d like to read again, even if it was just to confirm it was as terrible as he remembered it. He’d gotten (with a little help from Liz) him black nail polish because he’d mentioned he was kind of enjoying the more mature version of his high school look, and Michael had always been weak for those amazing hands with those long elegant fingers. He’d gotten one of those dog-bandanas for Buffy because Alex had spent fifteen minutes ranting about how stupid they were, which obviously meant he really wanted one.

This was, however, clearly _also_ not the right answer. Maria crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

‘I listen when Isobel talks.’ She said defensively.

‘I mean-‘ Michael sighed. ‘Alex gave me a new book on astrophysics the other day because according to him I was “doing that thing where I was acting restless that really just meant I was bored”. He didn’t give me that because I asked for it, or because I hinted at it, he gave me that because he knows me, and he knows what I like, he knows who I am and that I would appreciate the gesture.’ He tried to explain. ‘It wasn’t an expensive gift, but that’s not the point. I’d rather get a weird little five dollar statue from a second hand store because Alex thought I’d make me laugh, than an expensive watch that I can barely wear because I work with my hands a lot and I’d be afraid to break it.’ Maria looked a little overwhelmed.

‘Right.’ She said, but her shoulders were tight, and Michael really wasn’t helping.

‘Look, just… when you think about my sister, what do you think about? And please don’t tell me any of the bedroom stuff.’ Michael shuddered. ‘I don’t want to know that.’ Maria smirked at him a little, which was progress. She took her time, thinking it through.

‘I think about her laugh, how she’s so sharp and so soft at the same time. I think about the way she looks at you and Max when you’re not looking at her. I think about how fucking strong she is. I think about how she’s worked so hard to be better, be more kind, less judgemental. I think about how much she cares, even though she likes to pretend she doesn’t.’ Maria said slowly, testing out the words on her tongue, like she wasn’t sure if they were the right ones. Michael could clearly read the fondness all over her face.

‘Exactly.’ Michael said. ‘Try to find something that reminds you of her. Isobel may pretend like all she cares about is looking pretty and expensive, but we both know that’s not true.’

‘I was actually thinking the other day, that I really like it when she laughs and that she doesn’t laugh enough.’

‘Well, find something that’ll make her laugh.’ A smile slowly crept over Maria’s face.

‘I have an idea.’

‘There you go.’ Michael grinned. ‘Now, can I please have a beer?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
